Hotch and Prentiss: Bad Day
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Something happens to Emily and she realizes that she has to tell Aaron how she feels. Will Aaron ever tell her how he feels?


Author's Note: This is another story for the Song Title Prompt forum. They have some really good songs and the titles give me good plots. Go and check them out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the song I'm going to use.

Song Title Prompt: Bad Day – Daniel Powder

Emily Prentiss was having a very bad day today. Currently she was debating on who to call from the team. She knew that they must be worried about her because she wasn't at work yet and the last time she checked the clock she was four hours late.

Aaron Hotchner glanced out into the bullpen for the sixth time in three minutes. He was starting to get really worried. Emily has never been late to work without calling him or someone else on the team. Normally she isn't late at all. He could feel it in his gut that someone was seriously wrong. He started calling himself names in his head because he hasn't told her how he feels about her. He made a vow to himself that as soon as she got to work or he found her that he would tell her what was in his heart.

Emily laid back in her hospital bed as she felt the pain medicine take effect on her. She still couldn't believe what had happened to her. How could she have been so stupid? If only she would have told Hotch how she felt about him she wouldn't be in the hospital. As she picked up her phone to dial a number she made a vow to herself that she would tell him what was in her heart. Maybe just maybe something good could come out of this bad day.

Aaron about jumped out of his skin when his cell phone rang. When he saw that it was Emily he quickly walked to his office door and motioned everyone from him team to come up to his office. They were all standing in front of Emily's desk talking about where she could possibly be. They didn't know that they were about to find out that she was in the last place they would have thought her to be.

"Hotchner." Aaron answer his phone.

Emily let out the breath she had been holding as she waited for him to answer and said in a small voice "Aaron I need you."

Aaron's eyes flashed up to everyone as they all registered what Emily had said. His heart started beating harder in his chest. He could tell by the sound of her voice that something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"What is it Sweetheart? What's wrong baby?" Aaron asked without even realizing what he was saying.

Emily's breath caught when she heard Aaron call her sweetheart and baby. "I'm in the hospital. Can you please come here?"

Aaron couldn't breathe after he heard what Emily said. He felt all his breath leave his body. He looked at Dave and nodded letting Dave know he needed to take over talking.

Dave nodded at Aaron as he watched his friend in concern. "Emily this is Dave. Aaron is still here but he's having a little trouble putting words together right now. Why are you in the hospital and which hospital?"

Emily felt her heart speed up as she heard Dave tell her why Aaron wasn't talking to her. She felt hope for the first time in a long time. Maybe just maybe he did feel something for her like she did for him.

"I am at George Washington Mermorial Hospital Dave. The guy I had a date with last night beat me." Emily whispered.

Everyone in Aaron's office gasped. Aaron lost control and sent his fist flying towards his desk. He would find the son of a bitch and rip him to shreds. Nobody hurt his woman. He quickly grabbed the phone up as he grabbed his FBI badge and ID along with his gun.

"I'm on my way baby. Just hang in there. I'll be with you soon." Aaron said.

After Aaron rushed out of his office Dave looked at everyone and said "We'll follow Aaron to the hospital and make sure that him and Emily are alright and then we go looking for the asshole who put Emily in the hospital."

Everyone nodded and Garcia said "I'm with you on that one. Let me grab my laptop though because I can do a search on the guy she went out with. Nobody messes with our family."

Dave nodded and headed towards the elevators as Garcia quickly ran to go get her laptop. She knew that all of them would make the man's life a living hell for what he has done to their Emily. She got her laptop and met up with everyone in the parking garage. Dave, JJ, and Reid all got in one SUV while Morgan and Garcia got in another SUV.

Aaron sped towards the hospital not caring that he was going fifteen miles over the speed limit. All he knew is that he needed to get to Emily and fast. He needed to be by her side. He was vibrating with anger. How dare a man touch his Emily and beat her. He pulled into the Emergency Room bay and left his car there. He didn't care if that wasn't where he was supposed to park. He needed to get to Emily and he needed to get to her now.

Aaron ran inside and up to the desk and said "SSA Emily Prentiss's room. Where is it?"

The lady at the desk looked at the man in front of her and then at his badge and quickly typed something into the computer. "If you go back through the double doors she will be in the third room on the left."

Aaron nodded his thanks at the woman and ran through the doors. He didn't even take a breath until he was in the room where Emily was at. When he saw her his heart started racing.

"Oh God Emily. Are you okay?" Aaron said as he walked towards the hospital bed.

Emily looked up at Aaron and her heart fluttered and she held out a hand to him. "I'm fine Aaron. I just have some bruised ribs, a broken hand and a slight concussion."

Aaron looked at Emily and all of a sudden he sat down beside her on the hospital bed and kissed her.

Emily smiled as Aaron kissed her. She has dreamed of this day for as long as she could remember.

"I love you Emily. I'm sorry it took you getting hurt to make me tell you how I feel about you." Aaron said after he broke the kiss.

Emily smiled up at Aaron. "I love you too Aaron. You have just turned my bad day into a good day."

With that Emily pulled Aaron's head back down to her and kissed him with everything she had in her heart and soul.


End file.
